The Life and Love of Rogue and Remy
by RedSmileyFace
Summary: Rogue has a choice to make, nearing the end of Remy's life. They're both in their 80's and have been together for a long while. She looks back upon their lives together for guidance. ONESHOT.


A

A.N. I thought it about time that a story about the life beyond being young (comparatively) x-men was written. This was all I could think of, and I think it's appropriately short and sweet. Hope you enjoy.

**The Life and Love Of Rogue and Remy.**

Rogue sat in a rocking chair on the porch of her home, contemplating her past. The thoughts running through her head were both depressing and joyous. After all, a person didn't reach the age of 88 without some memories of both kinds.

When the sun started to go down, she looked about ready to get up, her mind seemingly made up to do something, when her attention fell onto her gloves, yes she still had to wear those, and she noticed a bump on her left ring finger. This bump was significant to her, and her resolve faltered. Upon looking at the matching rocking chair next to her on the porch, she was back at the beginning of her self-inquiry. Only this time, she saw the same thoughts differently, through the eyes of those ever-present psyches.

Rogue and Remy had come a long way. From the beginning with the fighting and some-what animosity and mistrust: to the middle of their lives when they were in love. Unsure how to go about it, they both made mistakes… sometimes costly and almost ruining their relationship, such as it was. The Antarctica "incident" still brought tears and shame to Rogue's face. And she knew the almost affair Remy almost had with a bar waitress still ate at his conscious. They ended up doing nothing, but Remy had told Rogue he was dangerously close to giving in to the smart, beautiful and funny femme, but had realized in time she was no Rogue. Was not even close to the spark and character of his one true love… Rogue. But how could they trust each other after each did their crime? They dealt with the troubles one day at a time, and managed to still hold hands.

Rogue remembered how, after crazy years of a rocky relationship, they actually got married. They were in their early-thirties, it was fall, and the guest list was HUGE. She didn't remember the exact number of people, but X-Men past and present still alive were there. So was his family that remained close to him. So were the Shi'ar. (Empress Lilandra was Xavier's "other", and of course could not come without her security detail. But no matter, they made the party that much more fun!) Logan gave her away, Kurt married them, and Remy kissed her gloved hand without bowing to her, and she returned the act. They were equals, married, partners for life, and they were happier then ever before.

The wedding was like a catalyst, sparking a trust that never wavered, only seemed to grow stronger, and igniting what could only be explained as true happiness and True Love. How it was they never found it before marriage, and why marriage was the start, no one really could say. The bonds of matrimony seemed more then a whim to wear each other's rings they bought for each, but an allowance for them to truly enjoy being together, rather then suffering the doubts of deserving him/her, doubts of powers, doubts of touch…

No miracles of science, no amount of learning to control, no matter how many years passed; Rogue and Remy never made love. They held gloved hands constantly. They kissed through satin scarves. They slept in the same bad, one or both dressed from head to toe. They masturbated in front of each other. They gave each other gloved body massages, the one receiving naked. They gave each other gloved hand jobs. But they never went all the way. It was sometimes very frustrating. Rogue remembers feeling inklings of desire, itches of passion and waves of uncontrollable lust coursing through her, and she knew Remy had the same problem, and not being able to satiate the primal instinct that was only natural and undeniable as such.

Oh! But the joy of being called anther's wife/husband made all the sexual frustrations but a dull annoyance that was inevitable in any relationship. They were part of a gratifying and huge family. Both had been godparents to a few children running amok at the institute; they even adopted an orphan mutant able to turn into a winged monster at will by the name of Sally. She was 14 when they first met her and 15 when they officially adopted her. Sally "Red Dragon" LeBeau was grown up now and had her own family, but when she was younger and needing understanding and helpful parents, Rogue and Remy bought help and much needed love to her life, and she returned the favor with joy, love and three grandchildren for the barren couple.

And when the children needing help at the institute grew into large numbers, Rogue and Remy moved nearby into their own home. A one story, three-roomed house with a backyard larger then the house and a front porch the place of many relaxed evenings. All they needed was a white picket fence to complete the picture.

Anything but the fence existed. Even thought they moved out of the mansion, they had not quit the teams. Never on the same team for fear of clouded judgments, Rogue was leader of the red team, Remy part of the blue team led by Storm; adventures never quite left their life. And when Red Dragon joined the gold team, there were even times of tension, worrying and downright fear when all three had their share of hospital time.

Remy was the first to retire, at the age of 47. He was less agile and more prone to pain then he ever had before. Still an experienced and extremely good fighter, he took a part time job as an instructor of mixed martial arts until he reached 65, and then really settled down for true relaxation and rest.

Rogue's power and responsibility being different then Remy's she stayed on till she was 52, and then she also quit. But it was earlier then that when she realized something… her absorption powers were fading. Not quickly, but ridiculously slowly. As one might loose muscle mass or the use of a liver or kidney, so her mutation was deteriorating. It wasn't living tissue, but it lessened anyway. Even Remy's power wasn't as explosive as before. At first, she could choose which memories to take, although it still hurt like hell. Then, it slowly got less and less painful to absorb. Until, for their 50th wedding anniversary a few years back in their early 80's, Rogue recalls, they shared their first lip on lip kiss, no barrier between them. They both received a mild headache, but that was taken care of by Tylenol. The kiss itself lasted about five minutes. They continued kissing each other throughout their days with no barriers until this day and age.

Which leads to today, Rogue sitting on her rocking chair, wondering what she will do… Remy was dying and had requested to live on with her… in her head. As the sun was setting, she resolved no, it was truly a time to say goodbye to each other. Sad, yes, but not depressing. More like saying goodbye to spring till next year. It was a bad analogy, Rogue knew, but that's what it was. 50 plus years of being together, and happy, was not something to ruin by wishing one to live longer then was due.

After the sun set, seeing her wedding ring and his rocking chair, she gave pause. She was truly blessed. Not even Scott and Jean had fifty years, what with their many dramas in their lives. The future disrupting things, Emma butting in, Sinister, Phoenix, etc. etc… who would wish for that? No, Rogue was happy for their eventual happiness, but would take her happiness over their drama any day.

And poor Logan, who finally courted and married Ororo, Along with adopted Jubilee and birthing their own children, they were happy, for a while. Till Ororo aged faster then Logan (who looked now in his 50s rather then his 30s). Ororo died at a healthy age of 84, but he would have her memory longer then their knowledge of each other, how could one bear that? And to add insult to injury, his children looked older then him!

Rogue contemplated some more of her blessings. She finally came to the conclusion that she never, _ever_, thought she would make. Her mutation was a blessing. She had a chance to keep her and Remy's marriage alive, even if it was a strange situation. Mutations brought about a new world, why shouldn't it bring about new ways to marriage? In a way, it already had.

Rogue was now far from beauty, but held an elderly grace and spark younger one's might blush at, and at which Remy still got lustful about, at his current age. But whom was he kidding? He still was no Heffner. It was the same for Rogue towards Remy. Rogue walked in her home, a different resolve then before the sun went down, and told her family who had come to say one last goodbye to Remy before they left.

When everyone had left, they stared at each other for a few moments. Remy seemed to know what Rogue was now going to do, and he welcomed it.

"I love you, Cherie." he spoke.

"I love you too, swamp rat." She replied.

It was the last thing they said to each other, in this world at least. The rest of their time together was in silence… or moans if you will.

It was nearing midnight, and Remy was almost drained. They had made love slowly; they were not young anymore. It was truly magical for them both. Her first "real" climax and his first with her, they both treasured it. Her absorption powers took very long these days, but he was now past the point of recovery. He was still able to look at her, and did. He was still able to caress her cheek, and he did. He was able to bring her head down to kiss her, and he did. It was long, beautiful, loving, and lasted to his dying breath.

She did not cry, he was in her mind and they were very much still able to express love to each other. And after all that went on in their lives, that was all that mattered.


End file.
